Image intensifier tubes are employed in a number of night vision devices and in commercial processing equipment as well. In order to operate properly it is usually required that the tube axis be firmly and accurately aligned with the optical axis of lens systems, detectors or the eyes of a human being, even through the entire system may be subjected to severe shocks while in use. A case in point is a pair of night vision goggles or binoculars which employs two such tubes. The lens systems are mounted directly on the tubes and an assembly head frame mounts the tubes and their power supply on the observers head. A pocket scope which uses the same tube and lenses has only a battery mounted on it. Numerous systems have been built around such tubes and, in fact, the number of models of these tubes has been greatly minimized through standardization. It is therefore, desireable that any mounting means that is more less permanently attached to one of these tubes should likewise be adapted for use in many other systems.